


Beauty's Reflection

by Hossyboy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Biker Dwarves, Drinking, Drunken sex, M/M, Mirror use, Now a series of drabbles, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hossyboy/pseuds/Hossyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friends request, thought I might as well post it here.<br/>'Thorin sat up abruptly, throwing Bilbo into his lap.<br/>"What?" Thorin questioned, his eyebrows caught between confusion and irritation. Bilbo on the other hand was one hundred percent confusion, slowly his eyes lifted to meet Thorin's. "You don't think your beautiful?" Thorin demanded, his face scrunching into a scowl.<br/>"Thorin." Bilbo sighed in exhaustion and pushed himself up off of his lovers lap, hoping naively, that the dwarf king would drop it.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mirror

Thorin was at peace.

Everything was right with the world.

The dragon was slain, the mountain was once again filled with the song of his people, and he was king under the mountain.

The fact that Bilbo Baggins lay at his side beneath the thick furs of his bed was something he hadn't expected at the beginning of his journey but he now knew his world would never be right again without his hobbit.

At the moment Bilbo was curled against Thorin's side, the hobbits nimble fingers tracing the lines of his many scars. He watched with a small but warm smile as Bilbo's pale digits danced across his tanned chest.

Bilbo could find amusement in such trivial things, his patience seemed to stretch for eons compared to Thorin's own. Such persistence and tolerance had been Thorin's saving grace during the Battle of Five Army's, those days had tested them all, but Bilbo especially. The memories of his anger at Bilbo's attempts to separate him from his gold now disgusted him.

He'd harmed his lover during those trials and he would be forever grateful for Bilbo's loyalty and patience, the only things that kept his hobbit from deserting him. After the battle and his near death experience Bilbo had nursed him back to health with his healing ability's.

Those were the days of rejoicing and Thorin could still recall that first timid brush of their lips, as well as the many passionate kisses afterward.

Now he recalled these things and smiled wider with the remembrance. His eyes thirsted for his hobbit and he quietly indulged himself in the sight of an unaware Bilbo.

A halo of honey gold hair hid away his two favorite gems from sight but Thorin still found pleasure in the bottom half of his hobbits face, two full pouty lips and the softness of rosy cheeks. One tucked against his pectoral muscle while the other was full and bare beneath his gaze. Slowly his gaze slid over Bilbo's slender neck, nothing like a dwarfs, female or male.

With his eyes Thorin traced it until it's connection to Bilbo's shoulder. Thorin couldn't help the Cheshire grin that spread across his lips at the sight of his love bites on Bilbo's skin, each one like a purple lily pad floating on a lake made of cream. The urge to make another almost over powered him but he beat it away, no need to disturb his loves tracing or ruin his own.

Onwards he pushed, his cyan eyes wandering over the planes and curves of Bilbo. Everything about this man he found was something new to love, Bilbo just looked at the world so differently than he did. Bilbo was so optimistic and so trusting, his faith in Thorin was endearing and he felt a warmth when he was around the hobbit. Much like sunlight, because that's what Bilbo was, an embodiment of the sun.

"You're so beautiful." Thorin heard himself whisper. His voice holding a softness he used with no other, a softness he would never use for any other. Bilbo was his one and his only.

Bilbo's hand froze, a single digit pressed to Thorin's abdominal muscles. Thorin also froze, had he offended his lover? How? He had only- Bilbo's tinkling laughter filled the air and Thorin relaxed once more, he loved his hobbits laughter, it was like the sound of drizzling rain. Finally when Bilbo's laughter diminished to a chuckle he whispered, "No I'm not." His small bitter smile just barely visible around his halo of amber curls.

Thorin sat up abruptly, throwing Bilbo into his lap.  
"What?" Thorin questioned, his eyebrows caught between confusion and irritation. Bilbo on the other hand was one hundred percent confusion, slowly his eyes lifted to meet Thorin's.

"You don't think your beautiful?" Thorin demanded, his face scrunching into a scowl.

"Thorin." Bilbo sighed in exhaustion and pushed himself up off of his lovers lap, hoping naively, that the dwarf king would drop it.

"No, answer me!" Thorin growled, his stormy blue eyes smoldering with a cool fire.

"Thorin can we just drop it?" Bilbo hated confrontations. "I don't understand what's got you so upset."

A sharp snarl answered the hobbit and the bed groaned as Thorin's weight disappeared. Bilbo watched as the dwarf crossed the room towards the ornate doors of the kings room, the dwarfs taught muscles rippling beneath his skin.

"We'll see." Thorin growled with a finality that made Bilbo's stomach churn, the door slammed closed behind the king shortly after.

For many heartbeats Bilbo stared at the doors, frozen in place. Why was Thorin so angry? Would the king ask him to leave the mountain and ban him from returning?

His heart dropped into his stomach and he wanted to vomit. With a defeated exhale Bilbo lay himself down, his nude body exposed to the chill of the room. Goosebumps rose up across his pale skin, a shiver passing through him like a ripple or a wave.  
Beauty. This all spawned from beauty. 

Using his elbows to prop himself up, Bilbo examined himself. He scanned over his waist and thought of the hobbits back at the shire, his waist had shrunk during the journey but it wasn't anything special. Instead it just made his hips and thighs appear chunky. He paused at his own penis and blushed, the heat of Thorin's hand still fresh on his mind.

A warm sensation spread from his hips to his spine. The memory of Thorin filling him to the brim making his skin flush and his breathing uneven, was this really how it was to end?

'I'll love you for all my days', words of passion? Were they really so meaningless to Thorin? Hot tears pricked his eyes and he screwed them shut, he would not cry.

An image of Thorin, happy with a beautiful wife and child, came to mind and a strangled sound escaped Bilbo's lips.

Which would be worse? Never seeing Thorin again or standing by quietly as the life of the only man he's ever loved unfolded with someone else?

Bilbo buried his face in the warm furs of thei- Thorin's bed, the musky metallic smell of Thorin clung to the furs and Bilbo inhaled deeply. The scent filling him with a sense of safety, his mind fuzzy with it.

Much time passed and his breathing slowed but the gnawing worry at the back of his mind kept him from the haven of oblivion. A sharp bang startled Bilbo from his sleepy state and he sat up in a blur of movement, the furs he barely remembered pulling on slid to his hips and he stared at the door expectantly.

Within the next heartbeat the doors slammed open to reveal a scowling Thorin, his face darkened like the sky before a storm. This Bilbo had expected, the twenty foot tall object behind him was not expected.  
Thorin marched in with a growl while six dwarves Bilbo had never spoke to before shuffled in as well, carrying the object in question. A few of their eyes wandered towards him before they quickly looked away, dark blushes dusting their cheeks.

Embarrassment burned through him and he yanked one of the furs to cover himself, stupid Thorin!  
"Here." Thorin commanded, returning Bilbo's attention to him and the mysterious object. With several grunts of effort the object was placed onto the ground just to the right of the bed, it loomed over Bilbo, covered in a brown drapery. 

"That is all." Thorin hissed and gestured for the dwarfs to leave, they did so quickly and quietly, soon Bilbo was once again alone with the dwarf king. "I've come bearing gifts." Thorin grumbled, his burning eyes scorching over Bilbo's figure hidden just beneath a single fur. The lust in the kings eyes made Bilbo's skin catch fire, no doubt his cheeks blossoming with color.

"What kind of gifts?" Bilbo queried, desperate to get that scorching gaze off him.

"Just this." Thorin smirked devilishly before yanking away the drapes. Bilbo noticed himself and the bed before he realized what it was he was staring at, a giant mirror.

"A mirror?" Bilbo questioned, a single eyebrow rising in confusion. "Why do you need a mirror?" The hobbit inquired, his pale green eyes falling on a grinning king. Just the sight made Bilbo pale, a grinning Thorin was never good.

Before Bilbo could so much as lift a finger the dwarf had shed his robe and was climbing across the bed towards him. A timid squeal the only noise Bilbo managed before he was yanked by his ankle to the center of the bed, his lover looming over him.

"T-Thorin!" Bilbo threatened, the effect ruined by his wide frightened eyes. Thorin only chuckled. A sharp kick of the dwarfs powerful leg sent the furs Bilbo was attempting to cover himself with flying. With a muted thud they fell to the floor, leaving behind only the dark sheet, a canvas for Thorin’s masterpiece.

"The mirror, my dearest hobbit, is required for a lesson." Thorin purred, his gaze locking with a blushing Bilbo's in the reflection. "A lesson in the meaning of the word Beauty."

Bilbo's eyes widened in realization, and he prayed to all the gods he knew of, prayed for them to part the earth and let the ground swallow him whole. Embarrassment such as the dwarf king promised would be far worse than any mortal death.

"Don't-" Bilbo began but was quickly cut off by Thorin's lip's, his own mouth under siege by the warm firmness of Thorin's tongue.

Broad hands caressed Bilbos skin and already moans were fighting their way up his throat. What was he about to say? He couldn't recall through the onslaught of sensation he was so unprepared for.

"Thorin!" Bilbo gasped as they parted for breath, both panting, their exhales mixing in the slim space between their mouths.

"Look Bilbo." Thorin smirked as he sat back, his hands grasping tight to Bilbos thighs.

The dwarf turned, his gaze locking onto something out of Bilbos sight. Following the kings line of inquiry, Bilbo spied himself and Thorin in the mirror. Bilbo watched his own skin flush with embarrassment at the sight of himself, on his back, legs parted, and his own nether regions fully exposed.

The experience was oddly surreal. He'd seen his own body a million times, but to see it on the mirror was an entirely different thing.

It was like he was on show to the room and even though the room only consisted of his lover and himself, it was mortifying.

Instinctively Bilbo tired to pull his legs together to hide himself, his effort instantly thwarted by Thorins vice like grip on his legs. His next movement was to use his hands to save any shred of dignity he had left.

This too was thwarted as Thorin released Bilbo's left leg and set his knee atop it instead, the dwarfs left hand now free to pin the hobbits wrists above his head. The kings self satisfied smirk reflected back to Bilbo and instantly his skin caught fire.

"Thorin release me!" Bilbo shouted and he turned his face away from the mirror, hiding from himself, from those burning blue eyes.

Wordlessly Thorin shifted, his right hand releasing Bilbos leg and instead the dwarf took a firm hold on the hobbits chin. Slowly Bilbo was forced to look once more into the mirror he was beginning to despise.He was blushing and stretched out beneath Thorin, his own cock at half mast in response to the kings touch.

Horror widened Bilbos eyes as the hobbit watched Thorin position himself before his entrance, the dwarfs cock coated in the sex oil they used to ease the friction. A mixture between a despairing cry and a moan escaped Bilbo's lips as Thorin surged forward, filling Bilbo in a single stroke. The fire in Bilbo's innards sparked to life, the one on his skin fading in response.

"Do you see Bilbo?" Thorin panted, his voice low and rumbling in the hobbits ear. "Look, look at the way you arch to meet me."

Surprised, Bilbo's mind cleared of his aroused haze so he could indeed see that he was arching his back like a cat in heat to meet Thorin's thrusts. Shame and embarrassment crashed over him, when had he begun to do this?

Bilbo was suddenly blinded with white light, the image of them vanishing when the dwarf king brushed the spot that melted Bilbo's insides. He heard himself cry out and his body writhed as Thorin aimed each thrust to never miss that spot.

"You have a beautiful voice Bilbo, I especially love it when you call out to me like that." Thorin rumbled and Bilbo found he could only whimper as Thorin's teeth descended onto the skin at the conjunction of his neck and shoulder, his soft spot. Another moan tore free from his lips and he could see again, see Thorin grinning down at him.

"You have such beautiful skin." Thorin mumbled as he drug his tongue across the purpling love bite.

"Thorin!" Bilbo cried in distress, his endless embarrassment only building at the focus he was so unprepared to receive.

"Bilbo." Thorin growled, a tremor of silent laughter passing through the dwarfs scarred chest.

"Focus, Master Bilbo." Thorin teased as he tugged on the Hobbits chin, forcing him to return his attention to the mirror.

"See there." The king mumbled as he pulled away from Bilbo's shoulder. "Marking you is so easy." The dwarf chuckled, his eyes lifting from the love bite to meet Bilbo's reflected gaze. "I love that about you."

Another stroke of Thorin inside him while their gazes burned together and Bilbo came, the dwarven king coaxing him through his orgasm. The husky voice in his ear only adding to the affect Thorin was having over him.

Slowly stars returned to their seats in the sky, abandoning Bilbo as he returned from his climax. His eyes focusing on the pleased looking king atop him.

"That face is something I love." Thorin purred and forced Bilbo to once more look at himself. His eyes were half-lidded, his lips parted, and his cheeks a bright rosy hue.

"That is true beauty, no stone could compare. The stars envy your eyes and the sun your skin. Your gaze is spring, your heart gold, as well as your hair. No one, no thing can compare."

"Thorin." Bilbo quietly gasped, breaking away from the dwarfs grip to peer into his lovers eyes. "You don't mean what you say." Bilbo scolded, "nothing envies a simple hobbit like me."

Thorin pulled away from Bilbo as if stricken, his eyes wide and stunned, disbelief dancing in the icy depths of his gaze.

"Bilbo Baggin's you are beautiful, so much so that even the elves stopped to marvel at you in Elrond. Your bravery gave twelve dwarfs the courage to take back their kingdom. You Bilbo are the master thief, for you have stolen something I swore to keep under lock and key. You've snuck away with the heart of the king under the mountain! You could have the Arckenstone if you so desired! So never doubt yourself because you doubt me as well, because you are my heart, you are the love of my life, the best thing to ever happen to me."

Bilbo lay deathly still, entirely frozen in place. His warm eyes gazing up into Thorin's, shocked into silence. "Bilbo!" Thorin shouted in surprise, breaking the hobbit from his revere. "Why do you cry? Have I hurt you?!" The king in his fear pulled out from Bilbo suddenly causing the hobbit to flinch.

"Your in pain!" Thorin gasped, his blue eyes the size of some of Bilbo's favorite saucers.

"No!" Bilbo choked out, struggling around the lump in his throat. "I, I just love you so much a-and," his next words disappearing beneath a strangled hiccup.  
Thorin's face loosened in relief and a silent chuckle shook his chest, wordlessly he bowed to lay gentle kisses on his hobbits dampened cheeks. 

"Shhh, my thief. Shhh." Thorin whispered and pulled the other man into his lap, messaging his lovers back as sobs shook the hobbit. "I love you too, Bilbo. Forever."


	2. Braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin hates when Bilbo's hair gets in the way, but it's an easy fix.

"You have too much hair." Thorin stated one morning, his callused hands gliding over Bilbo's forehead to fend off the hobbits amber curls. Which remained wild and unkept from the passionate night before. 

Bilbo, who was surprised to find his mate awake so early, was even more surprised by the dwarfs offensive remark. 

"I thought you liked my hair." Bilbo grumbled, more than a little put off by his lovers statement.   
"I do like it, I just like your face more." Thorin snorted, his hand reaching up to cup Bilbo's cheek lovingly. Bilbo seemed to falter here and turned his face into Thorins hand, a warm blush creeping up his neck. 

"Should I cut it?" He added curiously, thinking of what he would look like with short hair. It wasn't a very flattering image. 

Thorin's faced scrunched with something similar to irritation before he replied. "No." He grumbled, as if the idea appalled him. "But maybe..." Thorin drifted off as his eyes roamed over the golden mess atop Bilbo's head. "Maybe I could braid it." Thorin finished, his thick fingers pinching a solitary lock near Bilbo's temple before twisting it. 

"May I?" Thorin asked suddenly, his deep blue eyes returning to Bilbo's face. Still holding Bilbo's golden curl prisoner between his forefinger and thumb.   
Bilbo lifted his gaze to meet Thorin's steady and emotionless eyes.

"Would you?" Bilbo whispered, unsure as to why this decision felt so important. 

"Yes." Thorin answered hurriedly, a warm smile tugging on his lips. The ones that made Bilbo's insides melt. 

Gently Thorin reached out and grasped Bilbo's chin, turning the hobbits face so he had easy access to the hair on the left side of Bilbo's head. Carefully Thorin began to braid the hair just behind his lover temple, drawing the hobbits wild curls away from his face. Revealing the soft curve of Bilbo's face and further defining his pale piercing eyes. 

It stunned Thorin how much Bilbo's face seemed to change as it was exposed, his curls receding into the taught braid. His hobbit was just so damn beautiful.   
Within another heartbeat Thorin finished his work and released a small, tied braid. 

"How does it look?" Bilbo questioned and twisted beneath the sheets until he was once again on his side, parallel to Thorin. 

The dwarf king paused to stare at his lover, half of his face exposed and beautiful, the other half hidden by the rest of his bangs and cute. 

"It's beautiful." Thorin mumbled before placing a gentle kiss to Bilbo's exposed temple. Then another atop the hobbits soft, unsuspecting lips. "Your beautiful." The dwarf added proudly, satisfied by the growing blush blooming over Bilbo's cheeks. 

"I'm glad you think so." Bilbo beamed, happy to hear Thorin so pleased.

Unconsciously Bilbo's eyes descended from Thorin's toothy grin to his shiny beard and all it's newly disheveled braids. "Would you teach me how to braid?" Bilbo questioned and his gaze ascended back to Thorin's eyes, puzzled by their obnoxious size. Why did Thorin seem so shocked?

"Oh no, was that something rude to ask?!" Bilbo exclaimed, already wringing his hands with worry. Thorin in return just smiled and shook his head to reassure his lover.

"No it just threw me for a loop." Thorin chuckled and tugged Bilbo closer, their bodies flush against each other. "And yes, I would love to teach you how to braid." Thorin mumbled before placing a loving kiss on Bilbo's forehead. The hobbit beaming in return.

For the next several days Thorin wore a lot of messy braids and a inextinguishable smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was short. But this is now a Drabble I guess so if you want to send me Thilbo Prompts I'll read them and if I'm capable I will try to write them! Thank guys!


	3. Drunken Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's proved more than once he gets a little horny after drinking. Thorin's proved more than once he likes it that way.

Bilbo's eyelids drooped wearily, his lips pressed tight to stifle a yawn trying to escape from his mouth. 

The clanks of the tankards and the cheers of the drunken dwarves would have kept him awake a year ago; now such noises were ones of his family, a lullaby of warmth and safety. 

Bilbo could hear the twins arguing across from him, both to Thorin's left while he and Dwalin sat to the kings right. This was how they always sat, unless Bilbo was a little needy or cold or uncomfortable or drunk. Then the hobbit would crawl into Thorin's lap.

Of course not when the king was in a meeting, but when they were holding festivities such as this Bilbo worried little. This was why Bilbo pulled himself from his seat and shuffled over to his beloved, who upon Bilbos movement turned to watch as the hobbit made his way over. Thorin did not attempt to hide the toothy smile cracking apart his rosy cheeks. 

"TTTThorrrrin!!!" Bilbo groaned, grasping the dwarf's shoulders for leverage and allowing himself to be hauled up into the dwarven kings lap. 

"Yes my dearest Bilbo?" Thorin mumbled lowly so he could not to be heard by the other dwarves over the ruckus. 

"M'tired." Bilbo grumbled drunkenly, finding comfort in the coolness of Thorin's hand against his fevered cheek. 

"I see." Thorin answered thoughtfully, nodding as if to prove his understanding. 

"Don't tease me Thorin!" Bilbo cried, drawing more than a few eyes. To this Thorin only laughed, pulling Bilbo closer to stop his squirming. 

"Never love." Thorin breathed against Bilbo's neck, causing the hobbit to shiver. Bilbo's rosy skin bloomed into a vibrant rouge, and his breathing became slightly labored. 

"Yes you are." Bilbo huffed, his blush and pouty cheeks too cute to resist. 

"Fine. Maybe I am." Thorin chuckled before pressing a sweet kiss to the shell of the hobbits ear. "So let's make a promise. When we get back to our room you can pay me back for all the teasing." He whispered to Bilbo's ear, delighted by the aroused tremor that raced through the hobbits body. 

"You promise?" Bilbo moaned softly, his glazed eyes finding Thorin's in the firelight. 

"Promise." Thorin answered seriously. Bilbo seemed satisfied as he scooted to the edge of Thorin's knee and pushed off the dwarfs lap. "I'll see you in the room then." Bilbo purred, his hot gaze burning against Thorin's. 

The lightest of touches just grazing Thorin's crotch before the hobbit turned away and strode past the long hall tables and disappeared around the corner. A few gazes followed him before they turned to the king with a knowing look. To Fili and Kili he scowled before smirking at a exasperated looking Dwalin. 

"Cover for me?" Thorin whispered just loud enough for his general to hear, ignoring Fili's and Kili's smug snickers. 

"Oh ya, anytime you feel the blood flow don't worry I'll be here to take your shit." Dwalin grumbled, dropping his slab of pork loudly onto his plate and throwing his hands up into the air. From further down the table Ori glanced up, checking for the fortieth time on the drunken Dwalin. 

"You owe me Dwalin," Thorin cooed, a smug smirk pulling at his lips. "Don't think I've really been so blind that I didn't notice you slipping away to follow a certain young dwarf whenever you got to feeling handsy." Thorin laughed and winked at the stuttering, red faced Dwalin. 

"Oooo." Kili purred, his dark eye gleaming with mischief. "Who have you been getting handsy with Dwalin?" 

"It's none of your business!" Dwalin choked out, his massive fists white at the knuckles. 

"Oh uncle, who has he been feelin up?" Fili teased, turning to look at a pleased Thorin. 

"You blasted-" Dwalin cut himself off with a snarl, his glazed eyes burning with rage. "We'll get goin'!" The tattooed general snapped, swinging his head in the direction Bilbo had left. "Hurry on out!" The enraged dwarf hissed. 

"Thank you dear friend." Thorin laughed and quickly strode for the exit, waving off any dwarfs attempting to begin a conversation with him as he passed. 

Once out of sight he loped forward at a lax but quick pace, his boots creating a uneven drumbeat on the stone floor. Around corners he flew, the map to his room laid out carefully in his alcohol fogged brain. 

The doors appeared before him and he smiled in anticipation. Knowing that his dearly beloved was awaiting him on the other side, ready to punish him.

"I'm here to-" Thorin began as he pushed open one of the thick doors to his room but stopped at the sight before him. 

Laying atop the bed slept a nude Bilbo, his lips parted in sleep and his springy curls a halo of gold that framed his relaxed face. He lay on his side knees drawn up to his chest as if he'd fallen over from a sitting position. 

Thorin smiled at his cute sleeping hobbit and quietly closed his door before silently making his way over to the bed. There he grabbed one of the free furs and pulled it over a softly snoring Bilbo. Gently he placed a kiss on his beloveds forehead and pushed a few golden curls away from the hobbits closed eyes.

"Goodnight Bilbo." He whispered and stood, picking his way back to the door quietly. 

"Thorin?" A sleepy call sounded and he instantly spun around to find Bilbo pushing himself upright, the fur slipping away to once again leave him exposed. Thorin's eyes instantly dropped to Bilbo's hard on that he hadn't been aware of before. "Were you going to leave?" Bilbo questioned, his big baby blue eyes finding Thorin's. 

"Well you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." Thorin replied softly, a amused smile escaping him at the sight of his sleepy hobbit rubbing tiredly at his eyes. "You should go back to sleep." 

"No." Bilbo snapped firmly, the sleepy look evaporating from his face. "You know how horny I get when I drink." Bilbo slurred a little but his voice was firm. 

Bilbo's skin flushed just before he pushed apart his own legs, cock bouncing gently with the movement. His blushing cheeks and hooded gaze were enough to light a fire in his belly but the open, offering arms and the small swipe of Bilbo's tongue over his bottom lip was enough to make him feral. 

Thorin's coat thudded softly as it fell from his shoulders, his tunic and boots following shortly after as he made his way back to the bed. At the bedside he kicked off his leggings, tossing them aside before climbing towards Bilbo who now lay on his back, siting up on his elbows. Bilbo's eyes were glazed over and he watched Thorin with a dazed expression. 

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked, resisting the urge to pounce on his partner. Bilbo nodded quickly and reached to grab Thorin's face. Instead Thorin dodged Bilbo's advance and tangled their hands togther before scooting lower and firmly grasping Bilbo's erection. 

"Thorin!" Bilbo gasped, instantly bucking into the dwarves closed fist before blushing with embarrassment. "What ar-" another strangled gasp echoed through the room as Thorin all but swallowed Bilbo's cock.

"T-Thorin!" Bilbo moaned, as the head of his cock ground into the back of Thorin's throat. The wet heat resonated through his body, leaving him a panting, squirming mess. Thorin set a quick pace, bobbing his head at a steady but hurried rhythm. "Thorin no, I-I'm g-going to-" Bilbo warned, his short fingers forking through Thorin's inky hair. 

With a filthy pop Thorin surfaced and his callused hand tightened around the base of Bilbo's shaft causing the hobbit to whimper. "Not yet Bilbo. Now be a good boy and hand me the oil." Thorin chuckled and pointed at the small flask at the bedside. 

"I thought I was the one who was going to be doing the punishing." Bilbo panted as he grasped the flask, handing it quickly to Thorin. 

"Yes we'll have to get to that on a later date, I think your a little to tired to be punishing anyone." Thorin laughed, pleased at the shy smile he got. 

"I guess your right but I'm really going to have to get you back for this one." Bilbo teased.

"Ya you will." Thorin growled before pushing a lubricated finger into Bilbo, listening as the hobbit's breathing became labored and his body twitched around Thorin's finger. 

"I-It's cold!" Bilbo gasped as Thorin added another finger and began scissoring Bilbo open. 

"It won't be for long." Thorin mumbled, focused on finding Bilbo's spot. A startled moan and the downward thrust of Bilbo's hips were enough to inform him of his discovery. 

"Thorin! Thorin now, I want you now." Bilbo moaned, his own hands roaming freely over his own body.   
"Your not ready yet." Thorin answered, the strain in his voice obvious.

"Yes I'am." Bilbo snapped, arching his back to allow his own fingers to reach his entrance. Without pausing Bilbo pushed two fingers of his own into himself, the friction between their knuckles causing yet another moan to escape the hobbit. "I...I'm still prepared from y-yesterday." Thorin blushed, remembering the passionate night before, they had gone slow and made sure it lasted long. 

"Alright." Thorin grunted and removed his and Bilbo's fingers before positioning himself before Bilbo. 

"Hurry." Bilbo panted and Thorin answered with a deep thrust, filling the hobbit to the brim. "Thorin!" Bilbo cried as his body arched into the thrust, taking in more of Thorin until their was nothing left to give. 

Thorin's callused hands clamped down on Bilbo's narrow hips, positioning his lover to take each of his thrusts perfectly. Making sure he brushed the bundle of nerves that made Bilbo's insides melt each time he pushed. 

Bilbo's cries suddenly became muffled and Thorin glanced up to see Bilbo stifling his own shouts with both his hands. 

"Hey." Thorin growled, slowing down to slamming harshly into Bilbo. "What do you think your doing?" He questioned coldly. 

Bilbo watched as Thorin's eyes hardened and felt the grip on his hips turn bruising. Every thrust was ruff and he could feel the strength of Thorin's thrust in the ache seeping into his hips. 

"I want to hear you scream my name." Thorin growled, his left hand deserting Bilbo's hip to grasp the hands above the hobbits mouth. "Let me hear you." With a unnerving ease Thorin removed Bilbo's hands and pinned them above his head, allowing all his pants and mewls to escape. 

"N-No Thori-" again Thorin picked up the pace, muscle memory leading him directly to Bilbo's sweet spot. "Thorin!" Bilbo cried grasping the dwarfs broad shoulders for leverage, anything to keep from the edge. 

"Again!" Thorin growled, his dark eyes drinking in Bilbo's face as his lover cried out, swollen lips parted deliciously. "Cry out for me again!" 

"Thorin! Ah, Thorin!" Bilbo screamed. The dwarf watched as Bilbo orgasmed, before following shortly after. Together they rode out the sensations, Thorin's thrusts growing shallower until he came to a complete halt, his whole body trembling with effort to stay upright. 

"I love you." Thorin mumbled before bowing his head to kiss a pleasantly dazed Bilbo.

"I love you too." Bilbo panted when they broke apart, watching as the dwarven king collapsed onto his side. "Punishment can come later." Bilbo mumbled as he slid into Thorin's embrace, pressing his cheek to Thorin's chest and listening to the sound of the dwarfs slow steady heartbeat. 

In seconds they were both sound asleep.


	4. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when an unstoppable force meets an unmovable object?

"No." 

"But look at him!"

"Exactly look at it!"

"It's not an it." Bilbo gasped from where he was squatted. The short man then turned to the scruffy mutt in question and smiled. "You're Charlie, isn't that right?" Bilbo hummed and in return the small black dog shook with appreciation. Thorin couldn't help but roll his eyes at the exchange, his gaze drifting back to the pale colored husky in the corner. 

The dog was a light grey and it's dark blue eyes watched the pair so intently Thorin wondered what it could possibly be thinking. He crossed his arms before wandering over to it, ignoring the yapping of the other dogs he passed. 

Stopping in front of it's cage Thorin looked up at her name paper, tucked in a clear plastic sheath. STORM was written in bold letters with a sharpie, her age and gender just below it. Three years old and female. A small paragraph filled up the rest of the page with the story of her rescue. 

"Storm huh?" Thorin huffed, his eyes drifting down to meet hers as she stared at him, the intelligence in those blue orbs damn near unsettled him. "Nobody would mess with Bilbo with you around." 

The husky huffed in what seemed to be agreement making Thorin smirk. Oh this one was definitely coming home with them. 

"I found us the perfect dog!" Thorin chuckled as he turned around. "She's-" he stopped in shock at the sight of the mutt snuggled in Bilbo's arms with one of the shelter women chirping over them both excitedly. 

"He's a good dog, ever since he recovered from the abuse he's been nothing but kind. They've arrested the pervious owner and he'll be all yours." The rescue shelter woman rambled on and Bilbo continued to nod in agreement, a big dumb smile on his face. 

"Bilbo!" Thorin called as he strode over. "We're not taking that mouse of a dog home! A dog should be able to defend us, like that one!" Thorin huffed before pointing at a patiently waiting Storm. 

Bilbo's eyes grew firm and Thorins heart did the annoying pitter patter thing of a love sick man. With a sigh he knew exactly how this was going to go. 

...

"We did the right thing." Bilbo smiled up at Thorin from where the smaller mans head rested on his shoulder. Bilbo continued to stroke Charlie, he'd snuggled between them on the bed and the small dog huffed in agreement. 

"Yeah I think so too." Thorin mumbled sleepily as he opened his eyes, his gaze drifting down to where Storm lay curled at their feet. Her furry side rising and falling evenly in her sleep.

"I love you." Bilbo sighed as he relaxed.

"I love you too." Thorin hummed in return, his hand rubbing slow circles into the small of Bilbo's back.


	5. Biker's and Blind Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the first time Bilbo's been stood up, it is the first time however that someone's ever taken pity on him.

Bilbo stared hard at the seat across from his, fighting the warmth spreading across his cheeks. Could this have turned out any worse?

He could feel the waitress's gaze watching him, no doubt pity in her eyes. The elderly woman at the table beside his kept glancing over and muttering, "poor boy", as if he couldn't hear. 

This was definitely it. The last time he would ever let Tauriel set him up on a blind date. Why did it always go like this?

Bilbo dared a glance at the front door of Chili's and thought about just making a run for it, not a real dash but the walk of shame. Head down and eyes staring blankly at his phone, like anyone who's been stood up knows how to do. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the waitress turn her back and knew it was now or never. 

Muscles tensing he made to stand when suddenly the door swung open and a large group of bikers walked in. Immediately Bilbo sat back down, the thought of trying to fight through a bunch of muscled motorcycle riders to escape made his stomach churn. Quietly he took a sip of his water and tracked the wood grain of his lonely table. 

Bilbo's stress spiked even more when he felt a heavy gaze fall upon him, sweat bloomed across his skin and he didn't dare lift his eyes to discover his new audience member. Another person to laugh at his sad love life. 

Whoever it was though had the mercy to look away and he found he was holding his breath. Breathing in he began to count, one, two three, four- heavy footsteps echoed in the booths and to his horror he realized they were coming towards him. 

"Hey babe." A gruff voice said as its owner passed him to take the seat across from his. "I'm sorry about this but the guys begged to come and I couldn't lose them." The man chuckled as he sat, his dark braided hair swaying as he fell heavily into his seat. 

Shockingly blue eyes met his and Bilbo's heart froze, out a fear, totally out of fear. 

Those same eyes dropped to a waiting menu and picked through the options so normally that Bilbo probably looked like the strange one. Hurrying, to keep from gaping, Bilbo also glanced down at his menu. 

"Hi mam." Bilbo's head snapped up as the stranger spoke again, but this time to someone else. The handsome biker was smiling at the elderly woman across from them, she in returned frowned and turned away. The stranger then looked back at Bilbo and winked. He winked! What a cheeky, hell of a man.

"Names Thorin." The biker muttered to keep from being over heard. 

"B-Bilbo." He flushed as he stumbled over his own tongue. 

"Those are my friends over there." Thorin pointed and Bilbo glanced over his shoulder to find that all the bikers, now seated, were openly staring at them. Bilbo felt dizzy and grabbed the table to stabilize himself. "But you can meet them later, first I want to know what idiot would stand up a cutie like you." Thorin's voice took on a husky tone as he said cutie and Bilbo felt warmth pool in more than just his face. 

"Uh, don't know it was a blind date." Bilbo tried to take on a joking tone but then realized nothing he said had been funny. 

"Awesome, so you can just think of me as the person you were supposed to meet." Thorin winked again and this time Bilbo honestly blushed because of it. 

"I'd have a very hard time making myself believe that." Bilbo found himself saying before he could think. 

"Why's that?" Thorin snorted, his smile growing. 

"You don't seem to be the type my friend would set me up with." Bilbo replied, nervously fiddling with the menu. 

"Oh?" Thorin raised an eyebrow at Bilbo's statement and leaned forward. "Then what is your type Mister Bilbo?" 

Bilbo was tempted to roll his eyes at the bikers use of mister but he kept still not sure of how the man would react. Instead he smiled and thought of all the boring men Tauriel had picked out for him.

"I don't have a type." Bilbo laughed softly and for a moment he thought Thorins eyes widened. "My friend knows I'm shy and nervous so she sets me up with passive men, who she believes won't make me uncomfortable." Thorin hummed at this information and spared Bilbo a toothy grin. 

"Does that mean you're looking for someone a little more aggressive?" Thorin chuckled his eyes sparkling with mirth. 

"And what if I am?" Bilbo said in return and instantly grew bright red. He dropped his eyes from Thorin's in embarrassment. 

The sound of Thorins chair sliding back alarmed Bilbo and his eyes snapped back up to meet Thorins gaze from where he stood at the other side of the table. The bikers eyes were filled with pleasure and his callused hand reached out for Bilbo to take. "Let's go somewhere."

"Go where?" Bilbo questioned, warily eyeing Thorins rough looking hand. 

"Anywhere but this boring place." The biker laughed and stuck his hand a little farther out to Bilbo. 

Slowly Bilbo reached out and placed his noticeably smaller hand in Thorins. Immediately Bilbo noticed the warmth and how the bikers calluses tickled against his pale palm. Without warning Thorin pulled Bilbo from his seat, nearly knocking the thing over. 

Unbalanced Bilbo nearly toppled into Thorin and the bikers other hand swiftly caught him, steadying him. From this close Bilbo could smell Thorin, scents of leather and aftershave wafting forward to his delighted nose. 

"Come on." Thorin smiled as he tugged the shorter man towards the door way. "Before they notice." He chuckled his eyes drifting to the group of bikers arguing over the menu animatedly. 

With just a few strides they were out the doors and hurrying through the parking lot. At the sight of his old beetle Bilbo made to approach it but the firm grasp on his wrist stopped him.   
"No were taking my ride." Thorin laughed and moved forward to a wide collection of parked motorcycle's. 

"Oh no I'm not much one for those types of things." Bilbo said, showing a little resistance as Thorin stopped before a jet black bike with a sleek design. 

"Come on. If you don't like it we can stop but you've got to try it." Thorin encouraged as he mounted said bike and nudged it's kick stand up. 

Bilbo watched him warily as something small inside him flared at the thought of riding on a motorcycle. That flare of courage had never brought him anything good but as he threw his leg over the back of Thorins bike he really prayed that this time would be at least a little different.


	6. Colorless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world of black and white, you're soulmate is the key to color.

We all live in a world or black and white, shades of grey and loneliness. Accept for the lucky bastards that find their soulmates. 

Thorin glanced over at his best friend and roommate Dwalin who stared at the filckering tv before his eyes drifted down to the small pile of blankets curled up next to Dwalin. Dwalin's soulmate and his other friend Ori. 

The lucky bastards, Thorin had to fight the urge to tsk out loud, he was in a real royal mood at the moment and he couldn't put his finger on why. But sitting next to the first of his friends to find their soulmates wasn't helping. Knowing that they got to see everything in color, see the world for what it actually was just frustrated him to no end.

"You okay?" Dwalin snorted and Thorin snapped to attention at the abrupt break from his thoughts. "Your squirming like the devil." 

Thorin felt himself flush with embarrassment and he turned to defend himself before realizing Dwalin wasn't talk to him. Instead Dwalin was staring with his dark grey eyes into Ori's smoky ones. Ori smiled up at his partner and Thorin could see the tug at the end of Dwalin's lips in response. 

"Sorry, movies like this make me nervous." Ori confessed and Dwalin gave a heart laugh. Gently Dwalin's arm fell from the back of the couch and onto Ori before affectionately pulling Ori close to him.

"You guys need anything?" Thorin muttered as he stood from the shared couch, startled the pair looked up at Thorin as if they hadn't known he'd been there the entire time.

"No were good, where you going?" Dwalin questioned. 

"Going to grab some snacks." Thorin answered as he made his way to the front door. Wordlessly he slipped on some shoes and left. 

He felt sour inside and he really didn't want to take it out on the couple. After all they were some of his closest friends, two of the few people able to put up with him. 

Grabbing his keys Thorin left, his goodbye echoing in the apartment as he closed the door. Down the stairs in the garage he beeline door his Mazda CX-7, it was black as far as he could tell and had a small dent in the door where a jackass had got too close. 

He didn't feel like going far so he pulled out and made his way to the gas station down the street. 7-11's sign glowed like a beacon to the the empty gas tanks passing by and as Thorin pulled in a mustang zipped in as well, successfully cutting him off.

"What the fuck!" He growled as he jerked the wheel away from the mustang and glared at it as it pulled up to the front of the station. 

Filled with irritation Thorin pulled in and threw his car into park. Jumping out he slammed the door, with a glare that could make any grown man flinch he turned to look at the mustang parked a little ways from him. 

"Hey douche!" Thorin growled as he made his way over. A long leg slid from the cab and the man that stepped out seemed to keep growing before Thorin's eyes. Growing and growing till Thorin stopped a few feet away to prevent a situation where he was left staring straight up at the strangers face. 

"Shut the fuck up. Before I make you." The man growled, his voice deep and sinister. 

Thorin bristled like a wolf, he needed a good fight and he was sure to get himself one here. He prepared a sharp retort when a smooth, lovely voice spoke up and drifted from the cab. 

"Smaug, please." Came the broken reply to the insult that Thorin suddenly realized wasn't directed at him. "I just wanted to hang out with-" the words died into a fearful gasp as, the douche apparently named Smaug, slammed his clenched fist down on the roof of the mustang. The tall man ducked to peer into the dark interior of his car and Thorin could hear the douches partner shuffle away. 

"If you don't shut up whore, you're going to regret it later." Smaug growled lowly but Thorin heard and his whole body trembled with anger. 

"Hey douchebag!" Thorin shouted and this time he knew Smaug had heard. The man rose to his full height and sharp, cold eyes turned to pin Thorin in place. The mans face was all neat lines and jutting bones, the kinda man Thorin had never found himself interested in. 

"What do you want?" Smaug snorted, his eyes clawing over Thorin before filling with disdain. For a heartbeat Thorin paused to take in what Smaug was wearing. An untucked dress shirt, a loose tie and dress pants while he wore a worn t-shirt, a wrinkled pair of khakis and flip flops. So he was and entitled douche, even better.

"To teach you some manners, prick." Thorin hissed, as he rubbed his clenched fist. "On how to treat a lady." In response Smaug chuckled lowly, his eyes taking on a despicable glint. 

"What lady? This lady?" Smaug laughed and reached into the still unlit cab. A strangled sound escaped the darkness as Smaug took hold of the person inside and yanked them across the center console. 

The small man that appeared was like no one Thorin had ever seen, probably cause he had color on him, instead of the small range of shades Thorin could normally see. The area around Thorin seemed to burst and hurt his head, it reminded him of the time his ears first popped. There was sudden luster in everything that hadn't been there before and the world was as bright as it could be on a night like this. 

"As you can see he's not some woman who needs to be defended, so butt out." Smaug growled and turned to block Thorins line of sight from his soulmate. "Let's go Bilbo."

Bilbo? How had Thorin never known before that he needed a Bilbo in his life? This Bilbo, this beautiful Bilbo.

"Bilbo." Thorin said and the outline of Smaug went completely rigid. "Bilbo." Thorin whispered again and he saw those beautiful, glowing eyes peek around Smaug. 

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" Smaug snarled and threw Bilbo back into the cab. Pale hands flailed as they were swallowed by the dark and awful thud that echoed outwards hit Thorin like a hammer. Before Smaug or he, himself knew, he was landing blow after blow to the back of Smaug's head. Immediately Smaug ducked, leaving Thorin to wail on the tall mans shoulders. 

Thorin could hear himself snarling, no words just the enraged sound of a wounded animal. Or an animal determined to defend its mate, because that's what Bilbo was. His mate, his soulmate, his lover, his one and only, it would always just be Biblo. 

"Give me my mate." Thorin growled and leapt past Smaug to dive into the Mustangs cab. Burning hot hands grabbed wildly for him and threw him to the dirty gravel outside the car. 

"No!" Thorin could hear Smaug howl over the ringing in his ears. "He's mine! He's my mate!" A sharp kick landed on Thorins shoulder and he gasped in pain as the whole limb went limp. 

"Stop!" Thorin heard Bilbo cry and the sound of two small feet landing unevenly on gravel sent his adrenaline pumping. Sitting up the world spun but he had enough balance to land a sharp kick to the back of Smaugs knees. The tall man toppled backwards and landed hard, his body making an awful thud. 

"Bilbo." Thorin found himself saying and cool hands soon cupped his face. Turning to meet Bilbo's eyes Thorin immediately gasped at the color that was waiting for him there. Bilbo was the most beautiful thing Thorin had ever seen, Thorin couldn't name the color of his eyes but he knew that was his favorite color. 

"Hi." Bilbo giggled, his voice thick with emotion and his eyes teary. Thorin couldn't help but smile at how lovely his soulmate was, overwhelmed by his own surge of emotions. 

"The names Thorin." Thorin chuckled and he pulled Bilbo down into a firm hug. "It's nice to finally meet you."


	7. Lame Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Thorin is the cheesiest

Thorin fights the scowl that almost crosses his face as his date- What was her name? Terra? Gina?- He's starting to wonder if it even matters as he watches her roll her eyes at his joke about shrimp. 

"That's kinda lame don't you think?" She snorts and reaches out to pluck another chip from their appetizer. Thorin watches her dip into the salsa as he ponders if this date could get any worse. 

"Well what do you call a belt with a watch on it?" Thorin questions and grits his teeth when she spares him an annoyed look. "A waist of time." He finishes and a giggle carries over the small space between the tables. Shocked Thorin looks up just to reinsure that his disappointing date hasn't had a change of heart. She hasn't, instead she's glowering at something just over his shoulder. 

Without completely twisting Thorin glances over his shoulder to spot a mess of honey curls and eyes deep enough to swallow him. He inhales sharply as the man pulls his eyes away, a blush blooming on his pale round cheeks. A smirk forms on Thorins lips and before he knows it he's facing his horrible date and another cheesy joke is escaping him.

"Why did the tomato turn red?" Thorin chuckles out, in fazed as his dates glower shifts to him. "Because he saw the salad dressing!"

Muffled giggles make their way over to him and Thorin's smile only widens. Suddenly this date couldn't go any better, why did he even stress before?

"Excuse me while I go talk to the cutie who has an actual sense of humor." Mutters lowly to his date and stands from the booth, not missing her face scrunching into something even more distasteful. 

Thorin spins on his heel and strides over to the angel with the giggles. Sliding into the seat across from the smaller man Thorin leans forward and sticks his hand out. 

"My names Thorin and you seem to be in need of more jokes." The man finally calms, his doe eyes lifting to meet Thorin's, the blush once more returning to flood his face. It's too cute really. 

"I'm Bilbo." The man says and slowly accepts Thorin's handshake. 

"Well Bilbo, what do you give a sick lemon?"   
The total babe named Bilbo smiles and his eyes become shimmering crescents of amusement. 

"Lemon aid?" Bilbo answers and now Thorins grinning ear to ear. 

"I think we're going to get along nicely Bilbo."


End file.
